Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical junction and more specifically it relates to a water impermeable electrical junction system for effectively preventing water and debris from contacting electrical connections.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
It is important when working in water related environments (e.g. septic tanks) that electrical connections are completely sealed from water and other debris (e.g. toilet paper in the fluid). Electronic devices such as floats and sensors need to be electrically connected to a control panel which is typically done through a junction box positioned above the water line in the septic tank. While conventional junction boxes are positioned above the fluid level in the tank in an attempt to prevent the electrical connections from being contaminated with water, they are still prone to splashing or accidental rising of fluid level in the tank thereby exposing the electrical connections to water. Over time, even sealed electrical connections will degrade and become increasingly susceptible to random contact with liquids in the tank thereby resulting in an electrical short or corrosion.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved water impermeable electrical junction system for effectively preventing water and debris from contacting electrical connections.